


Robin's Day Off

by Latias425



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Caught, Dildos, Doggy Style, Gen, Male Solo, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-16 00:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latias425/pseuds/Latias425
Summary: Robin is having yet another stressful day of managing the Smash Mansion, even though it's supposed to be his day off. When Palutena finds him doing extra work, she tells him that he should actually take his day off to, you know, actually relax for once. When Robin finds a box containing something that he never thought he'd find, how will he use it to relax?





	Robin's Day Off

It was yet another stressful day for Robin, as he was doing his usual work from managing the Smash Mansion. But the thing was, this was supposed to be his day off. Instead of taking the day to, you know,  _relax_ , Robin felt like he still had to get work done. He was currently busy in his office until the door suddenly burst open and you-know-who came in.

"Heyyyy, Robin!" Palutena hollered as she came in, and was confused when she saw Robin working. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, I am just...doing the usual work."

"But...isn't it supposed to be your day off?"

"Y-Yes, I-I mean-"

"And you're spending your day off doing work when you're supposed to be relaxing?"

"Y-Yes, but-"

"I don't want to hear any excuses, Robin! You seriously need to take the day off! It's not healthy for you to overwork yourself!"

"B-But I have got some important work to do!"

"Robin, you've finished all of the important work two days ago! You were doing 'extra work' yesterday and now you're doing it again today?! You seriously need to take the day off like you're supposed to be doing in the first place!"

"B-But, Lady Palutena..."

"No buts, Robin! You're gonna take this day off to relax and have fun, which means no work and no office!" Palutena pushed Robin out of his office and shut the door. "You just go out and do something that's actually relaxing, and I don't want to see you step foot in this office for the rest of the day. Understand?"

"Y-Yes." Robin answered with a sigh. "B-But what am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to relax when you-"

"Robin, I promise I won't screw with you or do anything like that today because it's your day off. So you just go and take today to actually relax for once in your life." Palutena then walked away, leaving Robin alone in the hall. When she was out of sight, he turned around and was about to go back in his office when she added, "And I'll be watching you with my all-seeing eye!"

Robin sighed in defeat as walked away from his office. What could he possibly do on his day off? He glanced at the clock and saw that it was still relatively early in the morning. "I suppose I will just take a little stroll around the mansion." And so he began to walk around the Smash Mansion to check up on everyone and see what they were up to. For the most part, it wasn't as crazy as usual and no one was really up to any sort of trouble. During his walk, Robin had small conversations with the other Smashers about whatever was on their mind, but eventually he started to get bored from walking, and he then decided to head his room to do something else.

Robin's room was all the way up on the fourth floor of the Smash Mansion, and he shared it with his younger sister Reflet and Lucina. His part of the room was probably gathering dust right now, as on most nights he slept in his office when he was working so late or was just too tired to walk all the way upstairs. Robin figured that he would be able to have the room to himself, since he remembered that earlier Reflet told him that she was going to go to the mall with Kamui while Lucina was going out with Shulk. Some time just to himself would be all that he needed at the moment.

Robin entered his room and looked over at his bed, which looked like it hadn't been touched in weeks. He then lay down on it and stared up at the ceiling for a long while. He really needed to do something to pass the time, and since Palutena promised that she wouldn't screw with him like she usually does, he figured that this would be the perfect opportunity for him to catch up on his reading. Robin made himself comfortable on his bed and began to read the book that he was currently reading for a long time. After a few minutes into his reading however, there was a sudden knock on the door. Robin got up and went over to it to see who it was, but when he opened the door, there was no one there.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Robin asked when he looked down and saw a box resting on the floor by his feet. "What is this?" He picked up the box and saw that there was a note attached to it.

_This should help you relax._

"What could this be?" Robin wondered as he opened the box, and when he saw what was inside, his face turned a deep red. Inside the box was a eight-inch purple dildo. "O-Oh, my..." Robin muttered, and he quickly closed the box before anyone could see the sex toy inside. He then went inside his room and placed the box on the nightstand. He wondered who on earth could have possibly given him that...thing. Robin quickly decided to get back to reading to get his mind off of that thing. Besides, how was a dildo going to help him relax?

Robin went back to reading his book, but for some reason he wasn't able to concentrate. He looked over at the box that rested on the nightstand.  _'Focus, Robin. Do not worry about that...that object and just...get back to reading.'_  Robin told himself, but he still found himself unable to focus on his book. Instead he was feeling rather hot and bothered and all sorts of lewd thoughts began to enter his mind. He tried to keep those thoughts away, but realized it was no use when he raised his book and saw the arousal growing between his legs.

Robin sighed in defeat and grabbed the box off the stand and took out the dildo. He stared at the phallic object, and even more dirty thoughts began to enter his mind as he thought about what he could possibly do with it. Robin wasn't really one to think much about sex, but holding this dildo was actually making him rather...curious. He got up from his bed and put a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door before closing it and locking it.

Robin got back on his bed and took his robe off and put it in a hamper in his closet with the rest of his dirty clothes. He then stripped down until he was in his undershirt and pants. The bulge between his legs was now more noticeable and it felt like it was about to tear right out of the fabric. Robin hesitated for a moment, and then moved his hands down to the rim of his pants and pulled them down to free his eight-inch erection, and pre-cum was already starting to leak out. He blushed a deep red as he stared at his cock. He hadn't felt this strong of an arousal since that night when he had that dream when he and Palutena were supposedly getting married. Robin was pretty nervous about this, especially since he never used a dildo before, and he never thought that he would ever actually use one up until now.

Robin held the dildo close to his face and gulped. He knew he would have to lube it up properly, or else it could hurt or even worse. He was still really nervous about this, but the sight of holding a sex toy right in front of his face was somehow making him even more aroused. Robin finally couldn't contain himself anymore and shoved the dildo into his mouth, already beginning to bob his head up and down on it. He felt so disgusted with himself, but this was making him feel even more horny that he just couldn't resist. Robin moaned as he continued to lube up the dildo with his saliva, and his pre began to leak out like a faucet onto the bedsheets. He knew that he would most likely have to wash his sheets after this, but it didn't really matter as they probably needed to be washed anyway.

Robin continued to lick and suck on the dildo as he pushed it even further into his mouth until it almost reached his throat. He could feel his own cock throbbing in need and his warm pre leaking out, and while he was in his pleasurable trance, he moved his right hand down to his shaft and began to pump it up and down. His moans became even louder as he began to smear his warm pre along his length. Robin now wondered why he didn't do anything like this very often, as this was felt very good and he was completely lost in dirty thoughts. In fact, he was so into giving the dildo a blowjob that he almost didn't realize that his orgasm was approaching. He didn't want to cum before he could even get to the main event, so he quickly stopped stroking himself and took the dildo out of his mouth, a thick string of saliva connecting between his lips and the tip.

While Robin waited for his impending orgasm to completely die down, he took the dildo and placed it on the floor with the suction cup on the base and his back against the bed. He felt like he was ready to do this now. Shutting his eyes and taking a deep breath, Robin began to lower himself onto the lubricated dildo, gasping as he felt it penetrate his entrance. He stayed still for a moment to let the stinging pain go away, and when he was ready to move again, he lowered himself even further until he had gotten about four inches of the dildo inside of him and once again he stayed still in order to let him adjust. Once he felt that was ready, he lifted himself up until only the tip was left before slowly slid back down. He continued to do this at a rather slow pace as he still tried to get used to having a dildo inside him.

Robin began panting and moaning as the pain was being replaced with pleasure. This whole feeling of having a dildo in his ass felt so weird yet so good at the same time, and he also found it rather odd that he was actually enjoying this. He was never really into other guys and the thought never really occurred to him, but then again he wasn't really one to think much about doing any sort of sexual activities in general. At least, not until now.

"Ahh...Ahh, yes..." Robin moaned as he continued to bounce himself on the dildo, eventually going deeper and faster when he was ready to. His pre was leaking out constantly onto the floor below. Robin continued this for several minutes, but eventually his legs got tired from making himself move up and down, and he stopped. He then lifted himself up all the way, moaning as he felt the emptyness of the dildo coming out. He then went up to the nightstand and noticed that there was something else in the box. It was a remote control that had a button and a switch that allowed the dildo to move with different speeds. This opened the window for so many more possibilities.

Now even more horny than before, Robin grabbed the dildo and positioned it on the wall right above his pillow. He then got on all fours on his bed and moved his pillow so that it was right below his stomach. Once Robin was ready, he slowly backed up until the dildo penetrated him again, causing him to let out a pleasured gasp. Once he got used to having the dildo inside him again, he reached for the remote control and pressed the button on it, which caused the toy to start moving. It pushed in and then out at a slow and steady place, and it was pleasurable. Robin took a moment to adjust to the dildo pound him by itself, and then when he was ready to start upping the ante, he turned the knob to level two, and it began moving at the pace that he was moving at before. He started moaning again, and he felt much more comfortable in the position that he was in. He then rested his head on the pillow so that he could just let the dildo do all the work. His pre was still leaking out constantly, staining the bed sheets below.

Robin then turned the knob to level three, and then the dildo started pushing even faster and deeper into him and his moans became even louder. At this point, he was so intoxicated by the pleasure the he didn't even care if anyone heard him. Robin wanted even more pleasure, and he turned the knob all the way to the maximum level, and the dildo started pounding him as fast and as hard as it could. He threw his head back and his loud moans continued as his body rocked back and forth along with the dildo.

"Oh, y-yes...I am...so close." Robin panted, and he reached his hand towards his lower area and began to jerk himself off again, and his pre leaked out even more as it formed a large puddle on the sheets. "C-Come on...almost there..." The dildo eventually hit a certain part inside, and that's what finally sent Robin over the edge. He moaned as loud as his voice would allow as his cum spurted out everywhere, coating his hand, stomach, and bed sheets with his white liquid.

Once Robin came down from his powerful orgasm, he fell onto his bed panting as he weakly reached for the knob and turned the dildo off. He lay there for a long moment, thinking about the most amazing thing he had ever experienced. Robin then sat up, his whole body trembling as he managed to keep himself up.

"Wow, that...that was the most amazing thing I have ever experienced. I...I really need to clean myself up." Robin was about to use his sheets to wipe himself off when suddenly the door opened and Reflet came in with several shopping bags.

"Hey, Robin! I'm back! I got you some-" Reflet stopped in her tracks when she saw her brother completely naked on his bed with a dildo stuck on the wall with it, as well as Robin's hand and stomach completely covered in a white substance.

"REFLET!" Robin gasped in horror when he turned around and saw the mortified look on his sister's face. His face turned a deep red and he quickly covered himself with his cum-stained sheets. "R-Reflet, I-I can explain!"


End file.
